Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program generating apparatus and a program generating method for generating a program for controlling a wire electrical discharge machine.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5269258 discloses a machining program generating apparatus for generating a machining program which performs control of machining so as to designate a core fixing machining part on a CAM apparatus and perform core fixing machining on the designated core fixing machining part.